My Harry potter story
by Mew Suger
Summary: Alex finds a book that takes her to the world of Harry potter! She meets Fred and George and the three become friends fast. Wonder what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm thought about doing this Harry potter story for a while now and finally ready to post it. I own nothing please review.**_

_**THIS IS A FREDXOCXGEORGE STORY. DON'T LIKE THEN DONT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

(Alex p.o.v...)  
I was looking through the library trying to find a good book to read. I suddenly saw a leather book with no name. Curious, I gabbed the book and checked it out. The librarian said I could keep it since its never checked out. I was walking home looking through the pages. They were all blank. All of the sudden words appeared. "Th e journeys of Alex flamedrop and the Weasley twins" I open the book again and felt a pulling motion coming from it. "Ahhhh!" Then everything went black.

I woke up in a alley. I groaned and sat up. My head was aching. I noticed I was wearing the same clothes from when I passed out. A red t-shirt and black jeans. But I was also wearing this satchel and smaller. Like 11 year old smaller. not much difference since i had been 13. I looked into the satchel and saw the book and some money. I think it was money that is. I stood up and looked out the alley. There were people in robes walking all over the place. I was a little shocked but shook my head. I could not be Harry potter. Could I? A man sees me. "Hey little girl. Where are your parents?" I shook my head. "That were killed. I was running away from the mean people trying to get me and the next I knew i was in this alley." In comes my infamous lying. He nodded and held out his hand. "Well come with me. We can take you to the ministry of magic. What's your name?" I looked at him and could tell he was good. I can judge people really well. It's a gift of mine. I could tell if someone was good or not. I took his hand and we started walking. "Alex. What's the ministry of magic? And who are you?" He looked at me. "Your parents must have been muggles. The ministry of magic is a place where we make our laws and stuff. And I'm Kevin flamedrop." I nodded. "My dad was dead before I was born and my mom died a year after I was born. I was raised by some family friends. But I always knew it." He nodded. "Well Alex. We're be there in a minute. Since I'm sure your magical if you appeared there then we're gonna appart. Hold on tight." I nodded and squeezed his hand as everything started spinning.

We appeared in front of a door which I thought was the minister fudge office. Since well it had fudge on the door. Kevin knocked on the door and someone said. 'Come in' Kevin opened the door and we walked in. Fudge was sitting at his desk. He looked up and smiled. "Kevin! So good to see you! Who this?" Kevin and fudge shook hands and fudge looked at me. "Cornelius. This is Alex. I found her in a alley looking confused. She said she has no family and was being chased by some people. She somehow apparted to the alley while running away." I was getting nervous. What would happen to me? "Well, then we can send her to hogwarts this year since she looks about 11. How about she lives with you? She doesn't have anyone so why not?" I looked at Kevin. I wouldn't mind him adopting me. I mean he is a really good guy. "*sigh* I already know you will bug me if I don't. Ok I'll adopt her." He turned to me. "That is, if your ok with it." I smiled and nodded. Then I lunged myself at him and hugged him tight. "I would love to!" The men laughed. "Ok ok. We don't need you to hurt yourself. I still need to do some paperwork." I nodded and let go. "We can do it here. This way." We walked over to fudge desk and Kevin started doing paperwork. "So do I can you dad or Kevin now?" He looked at me. "Whichever you want ok?" I nodded. "Ok dad!" I smile and he smiled back.  
That day I become Alex flamedrop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry it took so long I have been grounded. Lets hope I get my grades up so I can get ungrounded**

* * *

(Alex's pov...)

Me and 'dad' apparted back to his house that night. Ok his manor that  
night. It was solid white with large windows and a beautiful garden.  
There's was trees and bushes shaped like animals, beautiful rose bushes  
and other flowers all over, and a small duck pond big enough to swim in!  
We walked inside to see three house elves. Two males and a female. The  
female had slightly darker skin and was wearing a lighter colored pillow  
case. "Alex these are the house elves. Dobber is the male to the right,  
dibble is the other male, while divvy is the female. You three this is  
my new adopted daughter Alex." The three house elves bowed to me. "It  
nice to meet you madem Alex." I blushed a little. "Can you please not  
say madem? Alex is fine ok." They nodded. "Ok Madame Alex." I smiled.  
"Divvy shall be your personal house elf. So if you ever need anything  
let her know." I nodded. "Ok. Divvy can you show me around?" She nodded.  
"Yes Madame Alex! Right this way! Divvy knows manor well!" I nodded.  
"Bye dad! Bye dobber and dibble!" I was led away by divvy through the  
house. She showed me the dining room, the kitchen, the foyer, the  
libary, the backyard with a pool, dads bedroom, and finally my bedroom.  
It had light blue walls with a cloud pattern on it and grass green  
carpets. I had a wooden truck, a desk, and a magical tree with a hammock  
on it. There was two doors, one to the left of the trunk and one next  
to it. I opened one door to see it was a walk-in closet full of my  
favorite kind of clothes there was a door in there too. The other one  
was a bathroom with red floor tiles and white walls. There was a glass  
sink in the corner next to the door and a beautiful black toilet. There  
was a walk-in shower with a black built-in bench and beautiful black  
tub.

Divvy left saying she would come get me at dinner and I should wash up  
since we were having some of dad's friends and their 6 kids over. I went  
into the closet and got a red skirt with a black belt with leggings too  
and white t-shirt with a jean jacket that went to my elbows and my  
chest. I took a quick shower and washed my hair with some strawberry  
scented shampoo and conditioner and some ocean breeze body wash. I got  
out and put on my clothes. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail and  
that's when divvy came. "Madame Alex dinner is ready. Are you ready?"  
She came in. "Yes just a sec." I slipped on a pair of black ballet  
flats. "How do I look?" She smiled. "Divvy thinks Madame Alex looks  
wonderful. Divvy thinks the master's friend's boys will fall for you in a  
second." I smiled. "Thanks divvy. Now come on let's go I'm hungry." She  
led the way to the dining room and we walked in. I noticed it was the  
weasley family. I smiled and sat next to my new dad's seat at the head  
of the table. He walked in a second later and sat. "Hello everyone. Is  
nice to see you this evening." Mr. And mrs. Weasley,Percy,Ginny, and  
Charlie all said hello while Ron, Fred, and George were goofing off.  
Getting glares from mrs. Weasley. "So Kevin who is this young girl? I  
don't remember her here before." I looked to my new dad. "This is my new  
adopted daughter Alex. I found her this morning in a alley and she  
somehow apparted there while running from someone. I adopted her soon  
after." I smiled. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" I saw out of the corner of my  
eye Fred and George looking at me but ignored it. "Hello Alex. What is  
it that you like to do?" I had to think about that one. "Let's see. I  
love to be outside in the fresh air, I also love to read sometimes, oh  
and I like pranking too." I saw Fred and George smirk at the last one. I  
heard groans from the rest of the family though. "Then I think you may  
get along with the twins the most." I just nodded. The house elves came  
out with dinner and we all started eating. I was the first one done.  
"Dad can I please go outside? I haven't been able to yet. Please?" I  
give him the puppy dog eyes. "Ok go ahead." I smiled. "Thank you. Bye!" I  
almost run out the room and into the backyard. I find a tree and sit  
down. I then pull out the book that took me here. I read the cover and  
it said. 'Alex's journal' I opened it up to see it was blank. I pulled  
out a small quill and ink bottle and start writing.

[ today has been really weird for me. I was sucked into a new world,  
found out I was a witch, been adopted, and met the weasley family. I  
wondering what will happen tomorrow?] I closed the book and put the  
stuff away. I lay down and look at the sunset. "Hey." I sat up startled  
to see a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue eyes with red hair  
staring at me. I shot them a glare. "What was that for?!" They laughed  
and I huffed before laying back down. They sat down next to me. "I'm  
Fred." The green eyed one started. "And I'm George." Finished the blue  
eyed one. "Ok. Got it. Green eyes mean its Fred and blue eyes means it  
George." They looked at it each. "Wow first person.""To get that right" I  
sat up. "It's easy to tell if you look someone in the eyes." They  
nodded. "So do you really like pranking?" I nodded. "Yep. Oh and look  
above you." They did and two buckets of water fell on them. One for  
each. I giggled. "Oh we're gonna." "Get you for that." I stood up.  
"Catch me if you can then!" I darted away and they were close behind. I  
had been on the track team before I came here so it will be hard for  
them to catch me. We ran for about twenty minutes before I ended up  
going so fast that I flew into the pond. I came out spitting water with  
Fred and George laughing. "Not funny!" They just laughed harder. "Your  
right! It's hilarious!" I went up to the bank and gab them. I then  
pulled then in and laughed at their shocked faces. "You had that  
coming." We got out and divvy came out. "Madem Alex! Are you ok?! Divvy  
saw you three fall in and thought you were hurt!" I smiled. "I'm ok  
divvy. Thanks for worring. Though I do need my clothes dried before dad  
sees." She nodded and waved her finger. All of the sudden our clothes  
and hair were dry. "Thanks divvy!" She nodded and blushed. "Please be  
careful! Madame Alex!" I nodded and she left. I was then tackle by Fred  
and George. "Got you!" I laughed as they picked me off the ground. "Now  
as your punishment." "We shall have to take you inside for." "Due to it  
needing to do it inside." "And since tonight's a full moon." "And mum  
would kill us if we turned into werewolves." They started dragging me  
inside by my arms.

They dragged me by the foyer where everyone was. Ginny and Ron  
looked bored but when they saw us they jumped up and ran over to us.  
"Please take us with you!" "Yeah it's to boring!" We laughed and I  
nodded. "If your mum says its alright." They ran to there mum and she  
said yes but not to get into trouble. So now Fred and George were  
dragging me somewhere while Ginny and Ron were trailing behind us.  
Finally we arrived in the indoor Quidditch court. "We are here  
because?" Fred and George smirk as they brought me to the broom  
closet. "You are going to fly a broom." "And play Quidditch against us  
and whoevers on our team." "While whoever else is on your team." "Ok." I  
nodded. "Ok but my team get to pick first." They smirk and nodded. "Ok  
so who will be who?" "We gonna need another player though." I nodded. I  
had a game before I came here where I could play Quidditch so I knew I  
could beat them. I was a great chaser, beater,keeper, and seeker. Though  
I liked being a chaser best. "How about you get your brother Charlie?"  
They all looked at me. "Great idea!" The twins ran down the hallway.  
"Ginny Ron come here. We're gonna team up. One person from each team  
gonna half to play two positions. Ron how about you be keeper and Ginny  
you can be seeker, ill be beater and chaser. Now lets look at the  
brooms." They nodded. We open the closet and I grabbed three nimbus  
two-thousand. The newest broom at the time and the only ones in the  
closet too. We started planning out what we would do when the twins  
came back with EVERYONE. "Uh ok." The twins grinned. "Ready to be beat?"  
I smirk right back. "We'll see. So who's playing who?" Fred was a  
keeper. George was a beater and chaser. Charlie was seeker. They got  
nimbus 1999. (don't know if there is any brooms called that. I just made  
it up.) "ok Ginny, Ron remember the plan?" They nod and we all get on  
our brooms. All the adults and Percy sat in the stands. My new dad  
refereed and was the announcer. "Go!" We all flew up as he threw the  
balls. I grab the quaffle and hit the budger towards george. He narrowly  
dodge it right as I scored. "Alex's team scores!" I high fives Ron and  
Ginny as she came by after the snitch. George got the quaffle and  
started flying to the goal. I hit a budger his way. He dodge and threw  
the quaffle at the goal but Ron blocked it and hit it towards me. "Great  
job Ron!" I caught the quaffle and started flying towards Fred. George  
threw a budger at me. It almost hit me but I jumped off my broom over it  
and back on. Hearing a lot of gasp. I threw the quaffle at the goal and  
scored just as Ginny caught the snitch. I landed my broom and got  
swarmed. "How did you do that?!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Well I  
guess from when I learned to hand to hand fight. I did not live in a  
good neighborhood." Ginny and Ron were running around me. "We won! We  
won!" I smiled. "Yes we did. You want to see if divvy can get us victory  
ice cream?" They grinned. "Ok!" They ran off towards the kitchen. I  
started going after them before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked  
to see my new dad there with no emotions showing. I winced and turned  
around. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Yes sir. I've had more dangerous stuff  
happen before to me and gotten out without a cut." He sighed in relief.  
"Ok good. Please don't do something like that again ok." I nodded and  
hugged him. "Ok. I better go before Ron and Ginny eat all of our victory  
ice cream." I ran towards the dining room after that.

We all ate vanilla ice cream made by divvy and it was yummy!  
We sat in the foyer with Fred and George talking about different things  
when mrs. Weasley came in. "Kids time to go." We all groaned and stood  
up. "Bye guys see you later." I then whispered I Ginny's ear. "Next time  
you come ill teach you how to flip someone ok." She nodded and ran to  
her mom. "Mum can I come over tomorrow? Please?" Her mum smiled. "Sorry  
Ginny not tomorrow we have to take your brothers shopping." She pouted  
and I yawned. "It's ok gin. We'll see each other again." She smiled and  
nodded. I waved bye as they all apparted away. I went up to my room  
after telling dad and divvy night and changed into a blue tank-top and  
black sleep pants. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. Going to a  
dream filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alex's p.o.v...)

I woke up the next morning due to divvy shaking me. "Miss Alex! You have a letter!" I opened my eyes and sat up. She handed me the letter. Then  
she walked out of the room. I opened the letter and it started talking. "Alex flamedrop. You have been accepted into hogwarts magical school of  
wizardly. We shall look forwards to seeing you the end of the week." It then spit out a sheet with my school supplies on it and tore itself up.  
I was a little shocked. I heard laughing at the door and saw my new dad laughing at me. "You seem surprised. You weren't expecting that were  
you?" I shook my head not being able to talk. He laughed again and took the list of supplies. "Well how about I call mrs. Weasley and ask if you  
can go with them today to buy suppiles?" I grinned and hug him. "I would love that!" I let go and was grinning like a fool. "Ok then. You  
get dress and come down for breakfast. Then I'll take you to there house." I nodded and he left the room.

I took a quick shower and put on a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, white socks, and black tennis shoes. I went downstairs to the  
dining room and sat in my seat next to dad. I quickly ate breakfast and waited for dad to finish. "You seem eager to go somewhere Madame Alex." I  
nodded at what dibble said. "Yep! I get to see my new friends! " he smiled. "Dibble glad you made friends Madame Alex. Dibble has to go and  
clean house. Have fun." I nodded and he apparted away."Ready to go?" I nodded and stood up with my pouch full of money  
for school and a bit to spend on myself. I was most likely gonna use it on a pet. "Ok here's the list. Now hold on tight." I gabbed the list  
and his hand. We then apparted to the burrow.

we appeared in front of the burrow and I let go of dad's hand. I marvel the house and how it looked like someone just slapped pieces  
together. Dad knocked on the door and the door flew open to two twin red heads. I was then tackled to the ground. "Hooray! Alex is here!" I  
laughed as they hugged me tight and I hugged back. "Hey Fred and George. Can you get off of me? You kind of squishing me right now." They sighed  
but got off. "Are you saying were fat?" "I think she did George." "I can't believe this Fred." "I know. Our own friend calling us fat." I  
shook my head. "I hope you know you two were both on me and that makes it where you're about twice my weight. I'm small remember." I was about  
4ft something while there were about 6 inches taller. "Excuses excuses." We walked inside to see my dad and Mrs. Weasley talking about something  
till they saw us. My dad got up and walked over to me. "Be good and mind Mrs. Weasley. Ok?" I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

Dad apparted away and left me with Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George started pulling me away. "Come on!" "We have  
something to show you!" I let them drag me away. "Don't hurt her you two ok!" The twins nodded and pulled me up the stairs. They pulled me into a  
room and locked the door. The room was filled with pranks. And had one bunk bed. "Welcome to our workshop." "Also our bedroom." "Use it more  
for pranks than sleep." Then two buckets of water fell on them. I know one spell without a wand and that is to make buckets of water appear out  
of thin air. "How do you keep doing that?!" I laughed at their faces and started rolling on the floor. They started laughing too and we all  
ended up on the floor laughing our heads off. 


End file.
